1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid pressure head, and more particularly to an innovative one which has a spray type pressure head.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The currently available emulsion bottled products are generally designed in a way that the emulsion or other liquid is discharged by a pressure head assembled on the port of the bottle. According to the typical structural configuration of the pressure head, the emulsion for discharge is in a blocky state, making it not ideal for some kinds of products like hand cleansers. If the discharged emulsion can be dispersed quickly and distributed uniformly onto the hands, it is possible to reduce the manual kneading for ease-of-use.
Though a spray type liquid pressure head has been developed, there is still a room for improvement in structural stability and assembly convenience due to imperfect construction. Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy. Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.